Becoming A Better Helga
by TruRebellion
Summary: "Man, you know Pataki is crazy for ya! Why would you doubt that?" The football-headed teen rubbed the back of his neck. "She hasn't been the same since she helped us save the neighborhood." The tall-haired boy shrugged. "Maybe she becoming a better Helga." HxA GxP Related to my one-shots!
1. A Chance

**This is my first Hey Arnold story! This is suppose to a collection of the three one-shots I made! Please read them! I DO NOT own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett and Nick do!**

* * *

**Nine-Years-Old**

Helga G. Pataki stood over a football-headed kid looking down at her ruined pink dress.

Arnold Shortmanjust so happened to be the kid that had spilled chocolate pudding on her dress.

"Helga, I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-"

Helga held up a hand to stop his apologize. "You are going to get a taste of The Five Avengers and Ole Betty today, Geek Bait!"

Helga grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised her fist. She was nervous. This would be the first time she had ever tried to hit her beloved but she needed to do what she needed to do for him and everyone to find out. It looked like she was goin' easy on him.

_Can't let people know that I love your football-head and golden tuffs of hair._

Her grip loosened as she thought about why she loved him. _Get yourself together Helga ole girl._

She felt her face harden and her arm pull back but it was like she wasn't even in her own body like she was outside viewing in.

Watching a nine-year-old bully beat up the only person that showed her love.

The one person who decided to care for her.

She had made up her mind. Someone was shouting at her. Yelling things like 'Don't do it' and 'Don't give in' but there was someone else. Much closer saying things like 'You can't let them know' and 'You would be the laughing stock'.

But she didn't have a choice because the bell rang. If she wasn't so close to her beloved god than she would have let a sigh of relief. But that didn't stop him from doing so.

He looked at her as if he could see through her.

And he could.

He could see that she loves and adores him.

He could see it even clearer now that she had told him. She had told him that she writes poems about him, that she stalks him, and the kiss she gave finished it off.

But she hadn't old him all the good things she had done for him or who his mysterious valentine's date was.

But that didn't matter.

Because as she was walking to class, praising the bell, she realized that she had a chance.

A chance that she could one day take advantage of.

* * *

**So pretty please with cherries on top tell me what you think! And now I am going to explain this chapter:**

**Arnold drops some chocolate pudding on Helga's outfit and of course to hide that she was going soft she was going to punch him but the bell rang and she realized that he had secret feelings for her that he didn't even know about. But she isn't so sure so she thinks that she has a chance to be nice to him and get him to realize he likes her! **


	2. Making A Move

**This my second chapter to Becoming A Better Helga! Yay! *Serious Mode* I don't own Hey Arnold! No matter how much I ask my fairly godparents it still belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nick! Onward!**

* * *

**Ten-Years-Old:**

Helga G. Pataki sat on a boulder, her skinny arms wrapped tightly around her body, trying to hide from the view of her classmates and the Green-Eyed People. The flight to San Lorenzo had been like any other flight.

But Helga knew not to trust that. Staying in Hillwood was like living in a cartoon. A very life-like cartoon but a cartoon nonetheless.

She didn't move yet. That was until a rustle brung her out of her thoughts. A short football-headed boy with the greenest eyes in the world came out of the bushes. Helga spared him a glance out of the corner of her eye and then she looked ahead. She tightened her arms even more, the effort was useless seeing as the hot, tropical of the jungle keep getting colder and colder every time Arnold Shortman toke a step closer to her.

"I guess you came here to yell at me." A whisper came from the girl in pink on the rock. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets trying to make it seem casual.

"No... I'm not here to yell and lecture you. I think you know what you said to Phoebe was wrong." Helga sighed, knowing she couldn't say she didn't because Arnold could see right through her.

"That wasn't the only reason you came here."

That wasn't a question. "No, it isn't." He pulled his hand out of his pocket. On it was a locket made of gold in the shape of a heart. Behind the clear glass was a picture of nine-years-old Arnold. Then he flipped the latch on the locket and an inscription was seen.

It read:

Arnold, my soul, you are aways in my heart

Love,

Helga G. Pataki

Helga felt chest clench and her throat close. She waited with her body stiff. Her ears waited to her the rejection that she knew was coming. Arnold walked forward until his nose was touching her's. Helga held her breath as Arnold's fingers brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I like you, Cecile and Hilda but I love you, Helga G. Pataki."

They both leaned in and their lips meet. Helga was on Could 9. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss slowly began to grow passionate. Well as passionate as a kiss between two fifth graders could get. Arnold pulled away first to take a breath.

"Wow... I think that was the best kiss you gave have yet to give me." Arnold blushed at Helga's comment.

"Oh, my beloved football-headed god, I love your golden tuffs of hair, the greenest eyes I have ever seen, and the way you give me your half-lidded lovesick look." Arnold looked slightly proud of the lovesick look on Helga's face as he kissed her again.

The couple of ten-year-olds walked back to the village where Helga apologized to Phoebe and they made up.

Later that night Helga and Arnold sat near the waterfall and looked at the moon.

Helga looked to her right and smiled at Arnold.

"I love you!"

The smile on Helga's face couldn't have grown any bigger.

"I love you, too, Football-Head!"

She than scowled and lightly punched his arm.

"And don't get too mushy on me, pal!"

* * *

**So tell me what you think! ****If you couldn't tell this is a scene from the Jungle Movie. I think Arnold and Helga deserve their happy ending, don't ya? Please tell me if you find any mistakes! I am also tried to make this chapter longer than the one before! I really want your opinion on the ending please and f you want to please can you give me a song that would go well with this chapter!**

**-Bye, My Rebels In Training!**


	3. Life Hates Me

**Hey! Sorry for being gone soon long! Look that rhymed! Anyway I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett and Nick do! Warning... This chapter will contain some sad themes! I also forgot to mention I do not own Beneath Your Beautiful!**

**The song for THIS chapter is... Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft Emeli Sandé**

**The song for the LAST chapter is... Crazy For You by Madonna! Congrats serendipityrain711**

* * *

**11-Years-Old:**

Helga G. Pataki stood in a horrible vomit green dress and a scowl that has been on her face for the last couple of days. She was scowling because her perfect sister, Olga was getting married yet again.

_But this time is different..._

Olga had meet her fiancé in San Lorenzo and had tried to get to know him instead of marrying right off the bat. He seemed like a nice guy. He also had managed to get into Big B's heart by his name. His name was Bobby but he liked to be called Bob. He was a successful doctor so he could support Olga.**  
**

Helga's scowl lifted as she thought about how happy her sister would be with him.

"You may kiss the bride!" Helga let a small smile glaze her face as she watch the newly wedded couple kiss.

XXXXX

Later that night, Helga stood in a completely different dress. This one was better than the other. The dress was pink and had ruffles puffing out at the bottom. There was a wide piece of red clothe that went around her waist and tied into a bow on her backside. Her usually pigtails were token down leaving her hair loose. Her newest locket was left open on her neck.

Unlike the last locket, this one didn't have a clear screen that showed Arnold's picture. Instead the image was on the inside with the inscription. aArnold had helped pick out the locket and instead of having just a picture of Arnold, it was a picture of Arnold kissing her cheek while she smiled in the camera. She had kept the other locket hooked on the belt loops of her jeans as a reminder.

_He loves you... You don't have to hide your feelings. _Helga let out a sigh as she watched all the happy couples, _I wish he was here._

As if her prayers were answered, Arnold Shortman, her boyfriend of one-year stood in front of her with his hand outstretched. She stared blankly at the hand before looking at the face.

Arnold smiled, "Would you like to dance?" He seemed nervous for her answer.

Helga smirked. "Well, I have to warn ya, I have a boyfriend and even through he seems calm and laid back, he has jealousy issues."

Arnold rolled his eyes and grabbed Helga's hand. He walked up to the DJ and requested a song.

Arnold than started to pull Helga to the dance-floor. A song Helga didn't recognize started to play and they both started slow dancing. "You know... You became a better dancer." Arnold laughed at Helga's attempt at small talk. "And it seems like you became worst." Helga playfully hit Arnold's shoulder.

"I know, that you didn't come here just to dance."

Helga looked at Arnold's jellybean green eyes. "Your right... But right now I just want to dance." Arnold cleared his throat and thought of how Helga might react to the news.

They slow danced to two more songs and ate. "What did you want to tell, Football-Head?"

Arnold looked around and decided it was best to tell her outside. "Lets go outside." Helga's eyes widened knowing this was big. "Y-your not b-b-breaking up with m-me, right?" She felt her eyes water and Arnold saw this. "No, I'm not breaking up with you."

Helga sighed as she took his hand. The two eleven-year-olds walked out of the restaurant and stood on a stoop. "Helga... I don't know how to tell you this but..." Helga held his hand and kissed his cheek. "What is it?" Arnold took a deep breath and rushed it.

"I'm going back to San Lorenzo with my parents." Helga pulled her hand out of his and felt tears leak down her face.

"What?" She asked even through she heard him perfectly. _I can't believe he's leaving when I just got him. Why does life hate me?_

Arnold's face dropped. "When are you leaving?" Helga questioned him.

He sighed and said the words that meant that they didn't have much time together. "Friday." She counted the days in her head. "That's only a week from now."

"How long will you be there?"

Arnold looked at Helga's expressionless face but he knew inside she was being ripped apart. "Until high school starts."

That was when she broke down.

She sobbed into Arnold's shoulder. "You can't just leave after I just got you!" He pulled her back and kissed her. She tasted her tears on his lips. He pulled back and wiped her tears. "I'll visit, we can call and we write letters."

"It's just that I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be sort of short because it will JUST be Arnold's going away party. **

**Please read the top author's note!**

**This chapter:**

**Helga was the bride's maid in Olga's wedding and so after the wedding there is a party in which Arnold tells Helga that he was leaving for San Lorenzo with his parents and that they could find ways to keep in touch. And they both admit that they would miss each other.**


	4. Party Craziness

Helga Pataki watched Arnold Shortman, her boyfriend of two-years mingle with all the classmates and friends that he would be leaving behind.

She felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she watched him take a big boom-boom. She than smiled as she watched a watermelon fall out of his small blue cat. She felt proud to be dating him!

* * *

...

...

...

...

**Happy April Fool's Day! I promise the new chapter will be up by this week! So watch out for it!**


	5. My Final Goodbye

**I'm really sorry I was so late with this chapter. I was testing again ad I also got on punishment during and after April Fool's Day... So moving along to the boring stuff. Blah blah blah I don't own Hey Arnold blah blah blah Nick and Craig Bartlett do! So I proudly present the late chapter of Becoming A Better Helga! **

**The song for this chapter is Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

**Eleven-Years-Old Continued: **

Helga G. Pataki watched all her classmates huddle around her boyfriend of two years, Arnold Shortman to get in their goodbyes.

Why she wasn't spending every minute they have togethor right by his side was complicated. It had something to do with the fact that she was withdrawing from him. She was preparing for when he left her. A sad thought that any eleven-year-old should never have to think.

But Helga was not any other eleven-year-old.

And so was Arnold.

Even through he was as dense as a brick, he still noticed his girlfriend's odd behavior and no matter how much he tried to talk to her, she would either try to stir him away form the subject or go back to her old ways by insulting him. And it was mostly the latter through. From her bull-like posture to her sharp tone most of the time it seemed very much like she was returning to her old ways.

Helga stood, the mental debate in her seeming to cease on a conclusion she didn't like. But she knew she needed to do it.

She gathered up her fallen courage and put on a blank face. She weaved through the crowd of fourth, fifth, and sixth grade students with a mix of seventh grade over to her football-headed god who was talking to Gerald. _You need to stop thinking of him like that! It's just Arnold now..._

_You can't put him through that kind of pain..._

_You can't let him think you care because it would everyone more. _

"Can we go talk privately?" Arnold looked up from his conversation with Gerald and nodded.

_Be emotionless... Don't let him see what you're thinking..._

She felt like she was making the worst choice in her life. And it came full force when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm breaking up with you."

He nodded, his face blanker and paler than her's.

_You did it you're free..._

_But why does it feel like I'm trapped again?_

Helga took down her hair, carefully not to get the ribbon tangled. She took the pink strip of cloth out of her hair and gave it to him. She leaned close and kissed him. "I will always love you, through." Arnold took off his hat and put it on Helga's head.

"As I love you, too."

Helga didn't break down this time.

What she did was worse.

She walked away.

"I'll miss you..."

Arnold knew he wasn't meant to her say that but as soon as she was out of his room he whispered, his voice cracking from unshed tries,

"I'll miss you, too."

* * *

**Please don't beat me with your sticks... I cried while writing this! so tell me what you think!**


	6. Not Alone

**Guess who's off punishment! That's right! Your favorite author is! I don't own Hey Arnold! Onward!**

**Song for this chapter: **

**For the first half of the chapter: For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato**

**For the second half of the chapter: Unconditionally by Katy Perry (If you have a better song please send it to me!)**

* * *

**Twelve-Year-Olds:**

Helga G. Pataki raised a hand slowly to the bruise that was forming on her arm the shape of a handprint.

She hissed at the pain of her feeling the yellow-brown skin. Helga than moved her attention to the cuts on her thigh and upper arm. She examined them closely and noticed that there was little pieces of brown glass sticking out.

Her parents were terrible people. They always had been. But now it had gotten worse. The cause? Beepers. Beepers were going out of business now that cellphones had came into the picture and now her family was swimming in the negatives*. So with the money issues and him losing business he had taken to a new hobby.

Drinking.

And drinking always causes problems.

Helga was the only target in the house seeing as Miriam was always hidden around the house or helping him beat her to a pulp like she did today and Olga was now living in San Lorenzo with her husband and seven month year old girl.

Helga stood up slowly from the chair she had threw herself into and went into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was oily from not being washed and her eyes had deep and dark bags under them. She had a black eye and a cut on her other cheek. She opened up the cabinet and pulled out tweezers, rubbing alcohol, and bandages. She picked up the items and walked back to the chair she had been sitting in and took out the glass and put rubbing alcohol and bandages on them.

Helga got out of the chair grabbed her PJs and a purple notebook. She went to her window and pulled it open before jumping out and landing on her feet. She walked to a familiar place and climbed up the fire escape. She pulled the latch on the window and it lifted up. She jumped down and pulled out her PJs and put them on.

Then she took out the mystery notebook and write a letter.

The letter mostly talked about her week and her parents. But what she mostly wrote about was her feelings. It was the perfect letter.

Too bad no one would see it.

_Why did you stop contact? _

_You promised you would talk to him every week. _

The letters he wrote became less frequent as he realized that she wasn't writing back. She did write... She just never had the courage to send them. She wrote one every week but she never did one of them.

_I miss you..._

Not saying a word she pulled the covers on his bed and laid down and fell into a nightmare.

XXXXX

Helga walked -limped- through the halls of PS.118.

Her last day in this school was today and next year she would be going to PS.218. She expected to have to have class with the whole gang and a few extra people like every year. Well except for him.

She had stopped saying his name last year to save her from the pain. She just couldn't do it because if she did than she would start back up with the shrines, poems, etc.

Once again she felt the depression of him leaving him leaving coming back at full-force as she realized, not of the first time, that she was going through all of this alone.

Helga stopped and wrapped her fingers around the locket on her neck. She rubbed her eyes with her other hand and tried to stop the tears she knew were coming.

_Don't you cry, _she mentally yelled at herself. _It's not worth it._

But it was like she wasn't even in her own body. Like she was watching a girl that looked exactly like her cry over a lost love. Her body wasn't listening to her pleas and screams.

She saw her vision blur and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She also felt two different sized hands pat her back. She put her head into Gerald's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso. She sobbed loudly and Gerald whispered words of comfort to her. But only one got to her.

_Togethor._

She then realized for the first time since he left...

_That she wasn't alone. _

* * *

**So here is one of the most saddest and most complex chapters that I have ever wrote. I want to say that I am sorry again for being late with this chapter.**

***Swimming in the negatives is that they were in debut. **

**In this chapter:**

**Helga is being abused by her parents and she thinks that she has no one to help her since Arnold has left. So to be closer to Arnold she has decided to sleep in his room instead of her own. She hasn't slept in her own bed since he left the year before. **


	7. First Time

**This is my first one shot that I had based Becoming A Better Helga! So if you had read my one shot First Tim. I had made some changes.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! Nick and Craig Bartlett!**

**The song for this chapter is Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. **

* * *

**Thirteen-Years-Old;**

If you lived in Hillwood you would know the tough blonde bully.

Helga G. Pataki would never cry or sob.

But that was what she was doing.

In the rain, Helga sat crying on the porch of the Sunset Arms.

She put her hand up to her cheek and winced before pulling it away.

Her life was falling apart. Her parents were both drunks and abusive, she was being bullied, and her sister was as perfect as ever.

But that wasn't even the worst.

Her little football-headed love god was in San Lorenzo with his parents.

"Oh Arnold, where are you when I really need you?"

Suddenly water stopped hitting the blonde but the tears didn't stop running.

"I'm right here, Helga." A soft voice said.

Helga spun around and looked at the doorway.

Blue eyes meet green ones.

Helga felt her heart lift as she stood and hugged Arnold Shortman.

He still felt and smelt the same.

She cried tears of joy. "Are you staying?"

He shook his head. "At least your here now..." She couldn't hide her disappointment.

Suddenly, he spoke, "I can't do this anymore!"

He pulled away, "Why haven't you wrote to me?! Or you could have called!"

She shook her head, "I couldn't! I'm in too much pain! If I had wrote you a letter, I would have fallen for you again! And I can't go through that pain again!"

He nodded, his anger fading away, and he pulled her back into a hug. "You know I'm always here for you..."

And she knew.

Today would mark the day he first was there for her.

And he always is.

* * *

**That is the end! So in case you have never read my one shots you should read the other two.**


End file.
